Nunca Quise
by Kmiya
Summary: La mente humana puede ser un gran misterio. Sola, demuestra un gran análisis de las situaciones y permite actuar con lógica. Pero al intervenir las emociones, todo lo que creías correcto puede parecer más falso de lo que imaginaste. Spoilers 1x08 y 2x04.
1. Negación Lógica

******Advertencias: **Spoiler del 1x08. Tal vez algo de OoC en Cristina (justificado).**  
******** Palabras:** 626.  
**Beta:** Hawk D.  
**Nota:** Esta historia es de dos partes, dos modos de manejar el termino "Nunca Quise" y que, creo, quedan bien con la personalidad de Cristina. La primera se basa en lo que ella dice ser, que nunca se equivoca, en lo "poco humana" que puede llegar a considerarse.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Nunca Quise**

_Negación Lógica_

En el momento en que escuchó la noticia, no pudo evitar quedarse quieta, mirando a la pareja con algo de incredulidad. Pero no dijo más, porque algo en la mirada de aquella mujer le dijo que, sin importar lo que le comentara, no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Ella sólo asintió, conservando su aplomo, pero teniendo todo un manojo de dudas en su interior.

Revisó de nuevo la ficha clínica de la paciente. Era claro, tenía un cáncer que podía resultar peligroso y no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo, ese bebé se quedaría sin madre y aún así la señora Glass no quería perderlo. Iba a dar su propia vida por la de su hijo.

Eso la desconcertó completamente. Ocupaba un poco de privacidad. Así que terminó su ronda y salió del hospital. Sintió el aire en su rostro y, de manera inconsciente, dio una gran bocanada de aire. Alzó la vista y miró el cielo, quedándose así por largo rato. Pero sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando se dio cuenta que había llevado una mano al vientre. La quitó como si aquella simple acción le quemara.

No. No podía dudar en ese instante. Ya había tomado una decisión y ella, Cristina Yang, no era de las personas que se echaban para atrás. Menos cuando era una decisión tan importante. Porque, en su caso, no era su vida la que estaba en juego, no de manera literal al menos. Sino su carrera, aquello por lo que tanto estaba trabajando. Además, a diferencia de aquella pareja, ella nunca deseó a ese bebé. No lo quería, porque solamente significaba un error.

Ese bebé no venía por haberlo planeado por mucho tiempo, no, era simplemente un descuido que habían cometido ella y Preston. Además, él no sabía de su existencia y, estaba segura, tampoco le agradaría la misma.

¡Ese bebé sólo le causaría problemas! Nadie sabía de su relación con el Dr. Burke. Bueno, sólo Meredith, pero ella la comprendía, en cierta forma. Tenía que ser objetiva, deshacerse de esa criatura antes de que destruyera la vida de ambos, de Preston y de ella. Ambos eran iguales, dándole más importancia a su Carrera que a otros aspectos o, al menos, así lo creía Cristina.

No podía nacer. Si lo pensaba bien, de manera lógica, como hacia todo, era más que obvio que su existencia causaría más problemas que beneficios. Ya lo había decidido y no existía forma de que cambiara de opinión.

Pero, si era así, entonces... ¿por qué lo dudaba tanto en ese instante?

Las puertas del Hospital se abrieron en aquel momento y el señor Glass salió por las mismas. Cristina lo miró marcharse, al parecer su esposa le había encargado algo, porque parecía muy entretenido tratando de memorizar lo que fuera que estuviera escrito en el pequeño papel que traía entre las manos. A la interna le resultó extraño que estuviera sonriendo, a pesar de que sabía que su esposa no podría ver crecer a su hijo más allá de los primeros años de la escuela primaria.

Se dio un golpe en la frente, al darse cuenta de algo. ¡Eso era! ¡Ahí estaba la razón por la que había comentado a tener esos extraños pensamientos! La culpable era la señora Glass y todos sus pensamientos positivos referentes a su situación.

Cristina suspiró, tratando de alejar todo aquello y regresar a la que siempre había sido. Una persona fría, sarcástica, algo arrogante y que da todo de si para ser la mejor. Ella nunca quiso a ese bebe y, por ello, nunca lo tendría.

Entró al Hospital repitiéndose lo mismo, una y otra vez, tratando de alejar cualquier duda. Pero, de manera inconsciente, caminaba con una mano sobre su vientre, la cual lo acariciaba de manera tierna.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3_**_  
_**


	2. Negación Emocional

******Advertencias: **Spoiler del 2x04. Tal vez algo de OoC en Cristina (justificado).**  
******** Palabras:** 667.  
**Beta:** Hawkflow D.  
**Nota:** Esta historia es de dos partes, dos modos de manejar el termino "Nunca Quise" y que, creo, quedan bien con la personalidad de Cristina. La segunda se basa en lo que ella siente, en como cuando ocultas tanto un sentimiento este escapa de manera inesperada y hace que actuemos muy distinto a nuestra "normalidad".

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Nunca Quise**

_Negación Emocional_

¡Lo sabía! Ella lo sabía desde que vio a aquella mujer tomándose ese medicamento y, al fin, Izzie aceptaba que estaba en lo cierto. Pero algo andaba mal, en el momento en que la rubia le había dicho aquello, que ella tenía razón, en vez de sentirse bien, triunfante, una enorme presión se apoderó de su cuerpo y escapó de la única forma que le era posible, una manera que Cristina nunca utilizaba o, más bien, evitaba usar.

El llanto se apoderó de ella, a pesar de que seguía gritando que ella había tenido razón, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y la presión no aminoraba, al contrario, parecía crecer más y más dentro de su pecho.

Ella siempre tenía que tener la razón, en cualquier decisión que tomara. Así era ella, nunca se equivocaba. Y, sin embargo, en ese instante sintió que había cometido la estupidez más grande del mundo, el peor error de toda su vida. Las lágrimas eran la prueba de ello. Estaba triste, arrepentida y no parecía existir forma de eliminar esa maldita presión que crecía en su cuerpo. No sabía como desahogarse completamente.

Miró a sus amigos, Izzie y George parecían no saber como reaccionar. Nunca habían visto a Cristina de ese modo. George se acercó, más motivado por un impulso que por su raciocinio y la abrazó, creyendo que sólo ocupaba un poco de consuelo. Pero aquello no funcionó. Cristina se alteró más, pidiendo que le soltara, haciendo que su llanto aumentara.

No ocupaba consuelo. No ocupaba a gente compadeciéndose de ella. Había tomado una decisión. Había elegido perder al bebé. Antepuso su vida profesional que el ser madre, cuyo sentir aún no creía tener. Y, aún así, no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que tarde o temprano perdería el bebe. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, como si fuera una basura?

¡Su hijo había muerto! Eso era lo que ella quería desde un inicio. Nunca deseó tenerlo, nunca lo planeó ni tenía intensiones de quedárselo. Eso lo tenía claro desde el principio.

Pero, tampoco había planeado perderlo de esa forma. Que se lo arrebataran de un jalón, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

Cristina supo que en verdad estaba mal cuando llegó Meredith. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga podía consolarla o darle su apoyo en ese momento. Se sentía tan sola, devastada, abandonada, vil y cruel. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y no sabía como afrontarlos.

Lloró por largo rato, agradeciendo internamente –y muy segura que nunca lo expresaría en voz alta- de que su madre se quedara a su lado, sin tocarla, sólo ahí, demostrándole que no estaba en verdad sola. Dejó de llorar al poco rato, sintiéndose cansada. Se tiró a la cama, abrazando la almohada. En esos momentos estaba indefensa, más de lo que nunca logró imaginarse.

Cuando pensó que no existía forma de calmarse, llegó él. Lo miró largo rato, sin saber que decir. Escuchó que su madre le dijo algo a él, pero no entendió el que, estaba en una especie de sopor y al único que veía y escuchaba bien era a Preston. El cirujano la observó y la presión en su pecho descendió un poco. En sus ojos no existía la pena ni la compasión, sino también una especie de dolor. Ambos compartían ese sentimiento.

Dejó que se acostará en su cama y agradeció sentir esa calidez tan característica. Se abrazó a él, como si su vida o cordura dependiera de ello. Sintió su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y, por fin, ella se tranquilizó. Preston la estrechó más hacía él y la madre de Cristina comprendió al fin.

Cristina cerró los ojos, llorando internamente. Descubriendo al fin que era esa presión que sentía en el pecho. Se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciándolo con ternura. Ella nunca había querido tener a ese bebé, pero tampoco había querido perderlo de esa forma. Y, lo peor, es que era posible que nunca pudiera sentir lo que era ser una madre de verdad.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3_**_  
_**


End file.
